


Milestone

by addict_writer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Surprises, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Milestones are easier to pass with someone dear around. A surprise makes Brian's forty-fifth birthday the happiest day he's had in a decade.





	Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my dear friend Tuneesha as a birthday present. It's late (and I will definitely write more to it) but it's all I can get you. I hope you enjoy it, Queen Tuneesha! :)

 

They say age is just a number.

For some people, it did not matter how old they got. Brian Kinney was not one of them.

The day couldn’t have started worse. The rain that had started pouring the previous day hadn’t stopped. It was heavier, if possible.

His car ran out of gas halfway on his way to work. Brian had to wait forty minutes for Michael to bring him a can of gas.

At work things didn’t get better. Most of the Art Department was down with the flu, which left only a couple competent people to rush the story boards he had to show to a potential client in an afternoon meeting. It didn’t come as a surprise when the man decided to go with another company by the end of the meeting.

To make things worse, his plans to have his son over for the weekend were ruined by an email from Lindsay saying Gus had broken his arm during soccer practice. Brian replied that he’d do his best to visit soon.

Fridays were seriously not supposed to be so stressful.

After work, he went to the diner only to have the insane urge to kill all his friends. There was a table reserved for them and on it sat a chocolate cake. Debbie was the first to spot him in the doorway.

Brian could feel the horror on his face, but he wasn’t quick enough to turn around and run for it.

Debbie engulfed him in a big hug, kissing his cheeks. He accepted the affection, knowing he’d get hell if he as much as squirmed.

Then came his friends, one by one, congratulating him for getting older.

At Emmett’s pleas, Brian caved and opened the presents stacked on the table near his cake.

Emmett got him a new suit, which came as a real surprise. It was burgundy and Gucci. Brian loved it instantly and even smiled at Emmett's thoughtful gift.

Ted and Blake got him premium card to a top class gym downtown, which included all the classes, the gym area, spa and massage, and sauna. The card allowed a family member to attend for free.

Ben, who insisted to get him something independent of Michael, gave him the whole new series of books he’d written in the past few years. Brian had kept saying he was going to get them, but he never got the time.

Michael booked him a trip to Miami and a five night stay in a hotel. Brian was surprised, but accepted this present gratefully. He truly needed a break from the chaos at work.

Debbie and Carl had aided to Michael’s present with a two night cruise to Bahamas.

At the end, Emmett fished out tickets for the Pirates, saying Drew wanted to give them to Brian in person, but he was busy with the team in the off season.

Brian wasn’t allowed to leave the diner without his cake and more hugs and kisses from everyone.

On his way back home, Brian tried to rationalize that after all those years he should be used to how the family acted on his birthday. This particular one was harder, but he looked forward to the weekend and the two days he was going to spend alone and away from his nosy friends.

Almost alone.

Brian thought of Baloo. Justin had brought the dog home several years ago, telling Brian to take care of him because he couldn’t do it in New York.

They had avoided each other for weeks. Brian was convinced the dog hated him, only coming out from wherever he was hiding when he was hungry. It all came to a clashing end on a stormy night when Brian was trying to fall asleep and ended up with the monster in his bed.

Baloo was a big mutt, and to see him under the blanket shaking like a scared mouse was hilarious. That night they bonded and they became friends.

Brian parked in front of the garage, staring through the windshield at the large mansion. He’d bought it for Justin, though his fiance had spent so little time in the house. At first, after Justin had gone to New York, he’d tried to visit regularly, but then life and art shows got in the way. His visits were scarce and far in between. Brian had gone to him a handful of times, but the apartment Justin shared with Daphne’s friend was so small there was no room for three people.

Then a couple years ago, Justin had called Brian late at night. Brian had sensed something was wrong before he heard Justin sniffing. He had called to tell Brian about an opportunity to see Europe and paint. Brian had ordered him to go, or he was going to kick his ass.

But that had been two long years ago. Justin had called only once on Christmas, but his reception was terrible. Though, Brian had gathered that he was doing fine. There had been a few emails, here and there, some lengthily, others short, but Brian was convinced that Justin had moved on with his life. He seemed to have the time of his life in Europe, visiting vibrant, interesting, historical cities, and doing everything he loved: painting.

Brian reminded to himself that he didn’t do regret. He couldn’t regret pushing Justin to do something good to his life. If Justin becoming successful meant they were to be apart, so be it.

Their unspoken rule was in place. They shouldn’t feel obliged to wait until they saw each other.

It wasn’t like Brian could wait weeks, sometimes months, until he saw his lover. And Justin wasn’t a saint himself when it came to the club scene and taking someone home for the night.

With a heavy sight, Brian gathered his presents and the cake, heading into the house through the curtain of rain.

In the middle of the foyer was a puddle of water and muddy paw prints were all over.

“Baloo, you’re DEAD!”

When the dog didn’t answer or come running, Brian figured he was ashamed of his deed.

He went into the kitchen, dumping the bags on the counter, then retrieved a cloth he used for accidents like this.

Brian halted on his way back, his eyes wide and his heart beating out of his chest.

In the arcade leading to the living room was someone. It didn’t matter all the lights were off.

Brian could recognize that person in pitch darkness.

The cloth fell from his hand. He hated how his hands started shaking and that his eyes were wet.

Brian didn’t have to squint to know that Justin was biting his lips to keep himself from crying.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” Brian demanded, but his voice cracked.

Justin choked out a laugh, then he was running across the foyer. He slipped over the wet puddle making their embrace more dramatic when he fell into Brian's arms.

Brian braced him with his hands on his waist, then lifted him up, spinning him around. When Justin's back collided with a wall, Brian pressed his lips to Justin's soft, salty, wet ones.

Justin's hands gripped Brian's hair and his legs wrapped around Brian's middle.

Justin sniffed, pulling away to breathe through his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Shh.” Brian kissed his wet cheeks, stroking his blonde locks. “You’re home.”

Justin's breath hitched. “Never,” he gasped out. “Never leaving again.”

“Don’t be a twat. You’ll be on the first plane out when your agents calls.”

Justin shook his head vigorously. He hugged Brian around the neck, nuzzling behind his ear. “I’m staying, Brian.”

“For real?”

“Yes.” Justin made sure to look Brian in the eyes. “I’m home.”

Brian smiled, feeling happy for the first time since he and Justin had decided it was for the best that Justin to go to New York.

Sure, he had been happy over the years: happy for Justin's success, happy for his son, happy for his friends.

It was the time to be happy for himself.

“Besides…” Justin whispered against Brian's lips. “I figured milestones are better passed with someone by your side.”

Brian snorted, pressing his forehead against Justin’s.

“Happy birthday, Brian. My handsome fiance.”

Brian full laughed, pushing his face into Justin's neck. He felt overwhelmed and hoped he wasn’t going to start crying, but having Justin into his arms, knowing he was there to stay…

“I love you,” Justin whispered, stroking Brian's hair. “So much it hurt to breathe when you weren’t there.”

“I love you, Justin,” Brian confessed into Justin's neck, clinging to him.

“I have a present for you.”

“I thought you were my present – you coming back… and staying.”

Justin stifled a smile. He let his feet fall to the ground, then reached under the collar of his shirt, pulling out a chain where he’d kept his ring. He touched Brian’s chest, touching where Brian's ring lay hanging by a similar chain.

“We’re going to do this properly. I want us to wear the rings on our fingers.”

“What are you saying?”

“Wanna get married? Legally?” Justin grinned, toying with his ring, chewing on his lower lip.

Brian was about to exclaim that yes, he wanted it, but the evening’s events played out before his eyes. Emmett’s elegant suit, the trip from Michael and Debbie, the gym card that had gratuity for a family member, the two tickets to the Pirates.

His eyes narrowed at Justin. “How long have you planned this?”

“A while,” Justin mumbled. “Look, I wanted something big for your birthday, for my coming home. I missed your forty birthday because I was caught with my shows. I couldn’t let your forty-fifth birthday go by without reminding you that I still love, I will always love you. We all love you, Brian. You’re important to all of us and we don’t care that you get older. It’s human. Besides, you’re still the hottest stud.”

“Out of all the men I’ve been with, you’re still the only one to make me feel like I want to fuck you within an inch of life and smother you with a pillow at the same time.”

“Breath-play isn’t my thing.”

“How could you keep this from me?” Brian exploded.

“That I’m not into breath-play?” Justin frowned, taken aback.

“That you planned this whole scheme…” He waved around.

“It’s called a surprise, Brian,” Justin said gently. “Sure you heard of them.”

“Don’t get smart with me!”

“Will you spank me?”

“I’m—” Brian groaned, pushing Justin back against the wall. He wasn’t angry, he just felt out of loop, but whatever argument he had was lost. He bent to kiss Justin, closing his eyes and savoring the younger man in his arms.

“When are we getting married?” Brian asked softly when they pulled apart.

“Tomorrow.”

“TOMORROW?” Brian shouted, taking a step back. He lost his footing when his sole caught the wet floor.

Justin tried catching him, but they both ended up sprawled on the ground.

It was then when Baloo went sniffing, investigating what had happened to his owner.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to suggestions about how to continue this. Keep in mind, I want it to be short, like, 1-2 more chapters.


End file.
